Bisphenol A and bisphenol F have been used to prepare polymers having a variety of properties and uses. For example, bisphenol A or bisphenol F may be reacted with phosgene to provide polycarbonates that may be used to form packaging containers, or with epichlorohydrin to provide packaging coatings. There is a desire to reduce or eliminate the use of certain bisphenol A-based and bisphenol F-based compounds in containers and coatings, and especially those involving contact with foods or beverages.